


The Prince and I

by ichdeutscher



Category: Brandon Flynn - Fandom, richard madden - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Richard Madden, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Glass Closet, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichdeutscher/pseuds/ichdeutscher
Summary: So, obviously I don't know if Richard and Brandon are together (we love them either way) but I thought it would be fun to make a nice story about the two of them.Also, its in Brandon's POV.Lastly, the title's "the prince and I" as an allusion to the movie, but also because I loved RIchard as Prince Charming in Cinderella.
Relationships: Brandon Flynn/Richard Madden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

I didn’t even ask for this; he came to me. And God, was I so pleased when he came to me. Handsome, kind, and Scottish: what more could I ask for? 

In the past, I had been with guys who said they loved me but never treated me well. But Richard? God, Richard’s so different than anyone that I had ever been interested in before. He cared for me and respected me in every sense. I love Richard Madden and not ashamed to say it.

Of course, I should probably tell you how I fell in love with him.


	2. You, me, and the Back of the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIchard and Brandon meet and sparks fly immediately

Chapter 1: You, Me, and the Back of the Club

October 2018

I groaned and then reluctantly exited the car door. Immediately I was struck with many cameras and flashing lights. “Fuck.” I mumbled to myself. I hated the cameras and the paparazzi and the only reason that I had even showed up is because my friend Asia Chow was having some sort of even thing, otherwise I would still be in the bed, binge watching Queer Eye, that’s how I like to spend my Saturday nights. Besides, Asia told me she’d found some to be my roommate and I really needed one. I hadn’t realized how expensive the place was until Sam left. Oh Sam. Anyway, I walked up to the bouncer. He looked down at me and said in his deep voice, “Name?”

I bit my lip and muttered, “Uh, Brandon Flynn.”

He grabbed the list and held a flashlight to it. He ran the flashlight up and down the sheet twice and I was getting worried that my name was on the list. He squinted at the sheet and then looked up at me. He cocked his head to the side and said, “Go on inside, sir.”

I took a sigh of relief and I walked into the club. The lights were ridiculously dim and the music was loud. I scanned around and looked for Asia. I didn’t see Asia, so I headed over to the bar. Every seat at the bar was taken except for one, so I practically skipped over to the seat before someone else sat there. I sat in the chair and I was pleased to find that the chair was a rotating high seat. 

I waved to the bartender and I said, “Hey! Sir!” I had been in L.A. for a while now and I knew how to get bartenders’ attentions. The man came right over to me and said, “What’ll it be for you, sir?”

“Vodka soda, please.” I responded.

The bartender nodded and immediately got to work. The guy to my left turned to me and asked, “Hey, how’d you do that? I’ve asked for whiskey about 5 times and no answer.” He had thick Scottish accent (which I found pretty hot). I turned to look at him and God; he was the hottest man I’d ever laid eyes on. He looked a bit familiar too.

I smiled back at him and responded, “Ha ha you’ve just got to get their attention. It took me a bit to get the hang of it.” The bartender came back and handed me the vodka soda. I responded, “Thanks. Could you also get a whiskey for my new friend here…..” I trailed off, waiting for the handsome stranger to say his name.

He smiled and said, “Richard.”

I smiled and repeated his name to the bartender, “Richard.” The bartender nodded and left and I smiled at the man. “My name is Brandon.” I offered my hand and Richard shook it. “Nice to meet you, mate.” He said.

As soon as he said it, I knew exactly why his face was familiar. “Wait, are you the Bodyguard?”

He laughed and nodded, “Yeah, I’m the bodyguard. And you’re from 13 Reasons Why, correct?”

I nodded back at him. The bartender brought his whiskey and handed it to him. Richard muttered a small, “Thank you” and the bartender left. He turned to me and raised his glass and said, “Slainte!” and took a sip of his whiskey. 

I gave a confused nodded and attempted horribly to repeat what he said “Shalnt.” Richard cackled in response to my botched Gaelic. “You tried, that’s what matters.”

I smiled and took a sip of the vodka. He was so handsome. Ridiculously handsome. But, of course, straight. “So, what are you doing in L.A.?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know actually. I’m just doing a bit of looking around now. I’ve got some time off and I’m having fun.”

I was just about to respond, but I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. “Brandon! Richard! I didn’t know you two knew each other!”

I turned around to see Asia, the person I’d been looking for in the first place. Richard smiled and responded, “We just met each other. He helped me get a whiskey, so of course he’s become my best mate.” He said in a laugh.

She smiled and then said, “I’m so glad you two like each other! Richard, Brandon is the one who needs the new roommate. I drove you by his place this morning.”

Richard, the bodyguard himself is supposed to be the roommate she’d been talking about? How was I supposed to live with a man this sexy? Richard smiled at me and said, “Well the outside of your place was gorgeous. I’d love to take a look at it.”

Richard wanted to take a look at my house? “Well you can take a look at it as soon as you like. I desperately need someone to help pay the bills.” I hoped that I wasn’t sounding too desperate to get him into my house. Richard smiled and asked, “Well how about tomorrow? I’m free all day Sunday. I can come around about 11, if that works for you.”

I nodded, “Yes that’s fine.”

He smiled, “Great then! So, can I have your phone number? I won’t stalk you or anything, just so you can text the address and I can let you know when I arrive.”

I nodded and he handed me his phone. It was nice and new. iPhone XR. I put my contact number in his phone, added my address into his and handed it back to him. I smiled.

Asia laughed and said, “Well come on then, let’s dance!”

Richard shook his head vehemently. “No! I can’t dance!”

Asia turned to me, “Brandon, make him dance.”

I took his hands and squeezed them and then I cocked my head to the dance floor. “Come on. I can’t dance either, so we’ll look dumb together.”

He huffed and acquiesced, “Alright, alright. I’ll dance with you.”

I tightened my grip on his hands and I brought him to the dance floor. He immediately started doing some awkward moves and he was obviously super uncomfortable. But he was very cute while being uncomfortable. I tried to mimic his awkward dancing to help make him feel more comfortable. He smiled back at me, so I knew it was working. “Having fun?” He asked me.

I nodded and responded, “Very much so.”

He spun me around once, and then he did it again. He gave me a sexy smile. The bass began to drop and Richard spun me around one more time, just for good measure. Then, he came behind me and begun to grind on me. Fuck, I thought to myself. I reminded myself that he was perfectly straight. He was just having fun. Then, my pants tightened and I got a boner. Fuck. I had to get out of there before I embarrassed myself.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” I said and got off the dance floor as fast as I could. I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself down, so I could go back out to the dance floor and continue having fun. I ran some cold water and splashed it on my face.

“I just wanted to see that you’re okay.” A voice said behind me. It was Richard’s. I looked into the mirror and I saw him behind me. I turned around and sat on the bathroom counter. I gave him a fake smile and responded, “Yeah, I just needed a moment to cool off.”

He nodded. He kept moving towards me and then he was between my legs, face to face. He was so close to me that I could feel his breath. “Is this okay?” he asked softly. I nodded. And just as soon as I nodded, I felt his lips on mine. He gripped my shirt tightly and he aggressively deepened the kiss. He knew what he was doing. It felt like pure electricity. 

Richard ended the kiss and took a step back. He held his hand to his mouth and breathed pretty loudly. “I have to go.”

I frowned. Then I asked, “Why? Why do you have to go?”

He gave me a frown in return and said, “I – I have a girlfriend.” Then, he turned and walked out of the door. I sighed. He was so hot too. But just another closet case, I guess.

I woke up to loud knocking noises on my front door. I groaned. I got out of the bed and walked over to the window. I looked out of it to see who was there and it was Richard.

Fuck!

I looked over at the clock and it did say: 11:38, but I hadn’t actually expected him to show up, considering last night’s event. I threw on some pajamas and made my way to the door. If last night’s events had gone a bit different, I would have made much more of an effort, but seeing as though I didn’t need to impress him, my appearance was going to be what it was and nothing more.

I leisurely made my way to the door and opened it. Admittedly, Richard was dressed very nicely. He was all in black, black sunglasses, black shirt, black jeans, even black boots. He took his sunglasses off and said, “Hey.”

I nonchalantly replied, “What’s up?”

He gave me a small smile and asked, “Can I come in?” I didn’t say anything at first and he continued, “I know you’re probably a bit annoyed with me, but does my roommate offer still stand?”

I sighed; I did really need that money. I moved out of the doorway and he entered. He looked around and remarked, “This is a beautiful place.”

“Thanks.”

He turned and looked at me, “Can we talk?”

I shrugged. “I mean, what’s there to talk about Richard? I mean no disrespect to you at all, but I don’t have time to get hung up on another closeted ‘straight’ guy with a girlfriend.”

He sighed and quietly said, “I'm not straight, Brandon.”

I rolled my eyes, “Obviously.”

He frowned and then said, “I’m bisexual.”

I nodded. “Okay, well that’s fine and all, but I’m not sure what you want me to do.”

He ignored my comment and then proceeded with his original plan of action, “I'm not in the closet. My mates know I’m bi. My family knows I’m bi.” He paused. “You know I’m bi.” He rubbed his forehead and said, “I couldn’t stop thinking of you last night.”

I wanted to smile at that, but I had to remind myself that he had a girlfriend. “You still have a girlfriend, Richard.”

He nodded, “I know that. She and I haven’t been good for a while. I think she’s seeing someone else.” Then he asked, “Can we just take it slow?”

I nodded, “Yes we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the prologue was super short but I intend to write thicker chapters this weekend. I see a lot of stories about Brandon being the bad guy on ao3 so I thought I'd try to make a relatively wholesome story about Brandon/Richard.
> 
> Also, any suggestions will be taken into account.


End file.
